Death note oneshots
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: A list of oneshots for the anime/manga Death note.
There was going to be a field day at the Wammy house! The Wammy house. An orphanage for kids training to succeed the famous detective known as L. Yes, there was to be a field day here! The head of the house thought it would be fun to do something very active with the kids instead of giving them a bunch of tests. Now the thing was this field day was also being turned into a competition. There would be prizes for the people who came in the first three places.

"Oh yeah, Matt! This is something I can beat Near in for sure!" an orange haired boy said excitedly. "Yeah, Mello. Seems cool." His best friend responded to him. Near and Mello. The two highest scoring students in the entire orphanage. Now while they both scored high, it would always be Near who would get higher. It would always be Near who got all the glamour. It was always him who would get the praise and attention. No matter how hard Mello tried he could never be as good as Near. Frankly, he hated Near for this. The boy was always mean towards the other child. He would always bully him and pick on him.

Now to say this Mello didn't completely hate Near. There were still some things Mello liked about the white haired boy. Even though despised Near for always doing better than him, part of him found it very impressive. There different things Near did and said that would sometimes make Mello happy. Mello would never admit it, but if circumstances were different he might even say he had feelings for Near.

But no, Near was a person who always done better than Mello. In Mello's eyes a person who was always aiming to do better. Now this field day was a wonderful opportunity for the aggressive child. If there was one thing Mello was better at than Near, it was being athletic. Mello was energetic and strong, and Near was weak and didn't like to go outside at all. Yes, Near doesn't like going outside. So what does that mean for him in this field day?

"I don't want to participate in it." The white haired boy put a piece into his puzzle. "Come on, Near! It will be so much fun!" His friend struggled to get him to do it. "I said no, Linda." The young girl pouted at this. "You're no fun." She then stood up and left. Near sighed and continued to play with his puzzle He placed all the pieces in the correct places. It was perfect. A perfect puzzle. Just how Near likes it.

Now Mello overheard Near and Linda's conversation. This frustrated him very much. He needed something, at least one thing that he was better at than Near. The angered boy stomped over to his sheep looking rival.

"Why aren't you competing in field day, Near?" Asked Mello. Near looked over at the other boy. He could see the look on Mello's face. He could tell it basically said "Fuck you so many times." Near sighed and looked back at his puzzle. "You know I don't like going outside, Mello. There isn't any need to ask."

"Oh yeah! Well what if there was a different reason!? Like what if I punched the teeth right out of you, you little ice cub-" At that moment Matt walked in and grabbed Mello from behind. "Mello… why don't you know, mello down a bit. Ha. You see what I did there? Mello down." Mello glared at Matt. "Matt, you fucking idiot. Oh well, fine. I guess Near gets the point." He looked over to the toy loving boy. "It's too bad you aren't competing. I was so looking forward to crushing you."

Mello and Matt stared to walk off when they heard Roger on the loud speaker. "Hello, everyone! As you all know we are having some field day competitions soon! Today we are going to be announcing the prizes! Whoever scores in third place will win a brand new paint job for their room! You can pick out any appropriate style you want. The person to come in second place well get five minutes of extra recess for one week! Last but not least the very happy child to get in first place will receive a giant teddy bear as large as your bed! Thank you for listening, children."

Near's eyes widened as he heard what you would win if you came in first place. This got him filledd with joy and excitement. This gave him motivation to compete in the field day. This is exactly what he agreed to do.

Now a few days later it was time for the field day completions. For the first thirty minutes of the celebration the kids were allowed to run around and play as they pleased. Of course Near just sat to the side and played with a few toy cars while this happened. When the thirty minutes were up the kids were all given some watermelon.

After this it was time for the completions. All the kids lined up to hear what they would be competing in. It would start out with two races. First was just a simple speed race around the field. The other would be one across the field, and while the kids had to balance a bean bag on their head. If the bean bag fell off they would have to start over. The competition after that is they would have a soccer game between two selected teams. Then they would have a water balloon fight. Finally, the two kids who did the best in all the competitions together would compete in a game of tug of war. Whoever won this got first place, and the person who lost would get second. The person to do second best in most of the games would get third.

First up it was time for the speed race. All the kid gathered up together. Each one of them got ready to start running. Roger held out a blow horn "3 2 1 go!" The race had started. All the children started running. Mello started off jogging. He wasn't going to start completely sprinting until towards the end. Matt was jogging too butt didn't keep up with Mello. Near was trying to use this same strategy but was all the way in the back due to his physical condition. There were a few kids who were in front of Mello. These kids had started sprinting from the very beginning. It eventually got towards the end of the race and all these kids started to become extremely tired. Mello laughed at this and then started to pick up speed. He ran as first as he could for the last minute of the race. This made him score first place. Later other kids came running in. Near scored low, but he didn't exactly score last. Mello was happy with the results of the race. He had a very good start.

Next it was for the bean bag race. Some of the orphanage workers handed out the bean bags to each of the kids. All of them placed the bags right on top of their heads. Soon after this the race began. Some of the kids started going fast and the bean bag fell right off. Mello and Matt were both going at an average speed that wasn't too fast or too slow. Near on the other hand was just walking. Mello looked at Near and scoffed. "Of look it's the tortoise!" Near simply ignored this. Matt's bean bag fell off his head pretty early on so he had to restart. The race went on and almost everybody had to restart at some point besides Near and Mello. Mello was just about to reach the finish line. He saw it right there in front of him. The boy was going to pass and win this competition as well. But right as he was about to pass his bean bag fell right off. "NOO!" The boy screamed with rage. He grabbed the bean bag and ran back to the starting line as fast as he could. Near looked over at Mello and then turned back to where he was heading. Now this boy was very close to the finish line. This whole time he had been walking slow so he didn't have to restart. This worked out very well for him since every other kid had had to. Near came in first this race, Matt came somewhere in the middle, and Mello did just as good as Near did in the last race.

Next it was time for the soccer match. The adults picked the teams for the students so it was fair. Different kids on different teams. Matt was with Mello, Linda was with Near, but the one thing that mattered to Mello was that him and Near were on opposite teams. The game started. Kids ran at the ball and started playing. Many of the children scored goals. The goalies did pretty good jobs of stopping balls from going into their team's goal. But how would they determine who would be personal winner of this? Well whoever did the best on the winning team. Who scored the most goals, blocked the most balls as a goalie, it was all added up. Many different things happened during the game. In the end it was Mello's team that was victories. Mello was the kid who did the best on his entire team. This right here surely got him into the tug of war already.

Finally, out of the competitions between all the kids was the water balloon fight. All the kids would be armed with a bag of water balloon. The kids would run around the whole outdoors area around the wammy house and have a little water war. Whichever kid came out the driest when all the water balloons were used would win. The balloon fight began. Some kids directly went to attack other kids. These kids most likely got wet at the beginning. This is what Mello tried to do to Near, but Near ran a way and Mello lost him in all the other kids. Mello got wet from other kids balloons so he decided to run a way.

Near hid in a little bush to the side so no one could see him. He hid there for a couple of minutes where no one came. Eventually he saw Matt and Linda having a battle near the bush. He looked over and watched as they fought. Eventually the two other children ran out of balloons. Near then ambushed his two opponents with most of his balloons. They looked over at Near and started to run when Mello rushed in and threw balloons at them. Matt and Linda got more wet and ran away. Now it was just Near and Mello. Each of them had one balloon. The two rivals looked into each other's eyes. Mello smirked a bit and threw his balloon at Near. Near dodged it and threw his balloon which hit Mello right in the head. Later when all this kids gathered up, it was shown that Near was the only kid who was completely dry. It would be him and Mello who would be competing in tug of war.

Everyone had some more watermelon after the water balloon fight. Kids dried off and changed their clothes it they wanted to. Mello said he wanted to go change, and while he did he mostly wanted to go to his room so he could have a bite of chocolate before the tug over war.

"Okay Mello. It's just you and Near. Its tug of war! How could he beat me at that?" He took a bite of chocolate and went back outside. A few minutes later everyone gathered up to watch the tug of war. Near and Mello each grabbed the opposite sides of a rope. There was a line on the ground, and whoever was pulled past the line would lose. Mello and Near stood on opposite sides of the line. Roger looked at the two rivals. "Alright you to. The game will start in 3 2 1!" At that moment the two competitors started pulling on the rope. To Mello's surprise Near was actually pulling it pretty hard. 'Damn.' Thought Mello. This was actually the strongest Near could be. He really wanted that teddy bear. Mello was not pulling as hard as he could, but he was stronger than Near. He started pulling Near towards the line. Near struggled but he couldn't stop it. He was just about to pass the line when he was able to resist. He was able to stay there, but he wasn't able to pull Mello. Mello frowned and then started pulling on the rope harder. With this he pulled Near passed the line. Mello had one.

Mello jumped with joy. "I won! Oh yes I won!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the boy. Other kids came up and congratulated him. Mello won. He was getting so much praise. This is exactly what he had hoped for. This was everything he ever wanted. This made him very happy. But, then why did it feel wrong? Something felt so wrong with Mello. Something was missing? What was it? Mello was very confused. After getting all the praise he saw Near on the side. The winner grinned and walked up to the other child.

"Congratulations, Mello. I'm very happy for you." Near looked over at the grinning boy. "Oh come on, Near. You aren't happy for me. You wanted to beat me. You wanted to get that stupid teddy bear." Near twirled his hair. "I would have liked it if I got that bear, yes. But I am happy for you, Mello. You seem to be quite enjoying all this praise." Mello looked at Near. Could Near actually be serious? Could he really be happy for Mello? Was Mello wrong about Near just being about winning. The boy was very confused so he just decided to do something he would normally do. "Hmph, well whatever. I know you don't care, you bitch!" Mello stormed off and went to his room.

The next morning Mello sat in his room. Mello had thought about what he had said to Near. He thought about everything he had said to Near. Anything he had done to him. He was always so mean to him. For once, Mello felt really guilty about this. The orphan realized that Near didn't just want to win, but actually cared about others. That he actually cared about Mello.

Just then some workers came in with the teddy bear. "Where do you want this, Mello?" Mello looked up. "Oh uh. Over there I guess" Mello pointed to a spot in his room. The workers than placed the large toy in that spot, and left. Mello sighed and looked down. What was he going to do? The boy was so sad and confused. Just then his eyes widened. A light bulb lit inside his head. He looked at the large teddy bear in his room. "I know! I can give Near the teddy bear in order to make up for it!"

Mello grabbed the teddy bear and tried to drag it. He tried for one minute but it didn't move. The coconut haired boy took a breather and tried again. Once again he failed at this. This bear was just too heavy for Mello to move by himself. Mello then got an idea. The boy then left his room and went to Matt's room across the hallway.

"Matt!" Mello opened up the door. Matt was sitting on his bed, while playing with his DS.

"Yo, Mr. Field day winner. What's up?" Matt didn't look up from his DS.

"I need you to help me bring the teddy bear I won into Near's room."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Into Near's room? What? Do you finally feel guilty about being a dick to him all these years?"

"Y-yeah, I do. So just come help me!"

"Hmm." Matt smirked. "And are you finally going to confess your feeling for him!?"

Mello's eyes widened and he turned red. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Matt laughed. "Only joking, dude." He turned off his DS and stood up. "Okay, I'll help you." The thing was, Mello did have feelings for Near. Now is when he was really starting to realize it for sure. Matt could tell that his best friend had feelings for the white haired child. The two friends went to Mello room and dragged the teddy bear to outside Near's door.

"Alright, good luck." Matt gave Mello a wink and walked away. Mello gave Matt the middle finger in the most loving way possible. Matt smirked and went into his room. Mello took a deep breath and knocked on Near's door.

"Who is it?" Asked Near. "It's Mello." Near's eyes widened a bit. "Come in." Mello opened the door and brought in the teddy bear. "Near, I want you to have this teddy bear." Near raised an eyebrow at Mello. He looked at some dominoes he was playing with.

"You don't have to do this, Mello. You won that bear fair and square."

"I know that, Near, but you want this bear way more than I do." Near knocked down his dominoes. After that he looked up at the other boy.

"Fine, I'll take that teddy bear, but may I ask why are doing this. This isn't like you at all." Mello frowned and looked down. He blushed brightly and took a gulp. He then looked back at Near.

"Near I…I miss judged you. I thought you were just this cold robot who was programmed to just to want to win. I realize now that that isn't the case. You actually care about people. Near…. Near I t-think I'm in love with you." This made Near's eyes widened a lot. He looked at Mello. This was crazy. Mello was in love with him. This was big, insane…. Wonderful. Near returned the feelings for Mello. For a long time Near had had feelings for Mello. Through all the times he bullied him. As much as he though Mello hated his guts. Near was in love with Mello. Near could see through all the hate, Mello was a good person.

"Mello…..I love you too." Mello's eyes widened and he blushed even darker. "Th-that's great! I…" Mello then stopped talking and walked closer to Near. Near looked straight into Mello's eyes. Right then Mello started kissing Near very passionately. For the first ten seconds Near hesitated. After that he kissed Mello back almost as passionate. The two kissed for about thirty seconds and then stopped.

Near smiled and said "That gift is way better than any teddy bear, no matter what size." Mello giggled and smiled at this.

A little later in the day Near and Mello told the rest of the orphanage about their relationship. Roger thought it was wonderful since L had hoped that these two could get along and work together. Matt smirked and told then said "Dudes, you two are more destined than Mario and Peach." Linda squealed loudly when she heard the news. Most of the other kids congratulated the two. That night the orphanage had a large dinner to celebrate this happy new time. A very happy new time. Near was very happy. Mello was very happy. They were happy together.


End file.
